Honey and the Bee
by pyr0technic
Summary: What happens when your rival watches the clouds with you? You talk. You talk about the green leaving the grass, planting trees, and holding hands for the rest of your life. — Contestshipping. Dedicated to IvyBean.


::Honey and the Bee::

_Don't remind me, I'm a chickadee in love with the sky._

* * *

><p>It all started out at a day at the park.<p>

I was twirling Bulbasaur's pokeball in my hand, laying down on the crisp green grass, staring up at the baby blue sky, wondering if I should take the time to train or not. If Ash, Brock, or even Max were with me, I would've trained with them.

It was too bad I was travelling by myself, now.

I sighed and stowed the red and white ball away in my pouch, gazing up at the clouds again.

I felt myself smile and excitedly began to mentally point out shapes in the clouds, my favorite game as a kid and now. The sky always fascinated me, and it always would.

"Uh...hey."

I rolled the eyes to the back of my head to see a green-haired figure standing above me which I recognized as Drew, to which I rapidly stood up and offered a smile to.

"Uh, what're you doing here? There aren't any contests in Goldenrod city at the time," I mentioned a little too hastily, lightly reddening for that reason.

"Well, what did you come here for?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I came here for a break, really, if anything," I answered honestly. I realized it would only end up in his taunting me, but shrugged it off.

"Well, maybe I did too." He shot another smirk my way in which I returned a skeptical glare. Did he really have to be such a smart arse?

"Have fun," I retorted, sitting back down on the spongy grass, carefully laying back down again.

I did most certainly not expect him to lay down next to me in Goldenrod City Park on the grassy hill, open to all fangirls.

I did my best to ignore the emotion that had suddenly exploded in my stomach, but it was very distracting, so I ended up calling out Beautifly and watch her fly around for a while.

The silence may have been comfortable for him, but it wasn't for me.

"Uh...how many ribbons do you have so far?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Two."

Damn. So close, yet so far.

"Why?" He smirked once again.

"No reason," I lied to no avail.

However, he didn't break out into the rant of "Drew the Great" so I sighed in relief and began retracing Beautifly's flying patterns in the air.

"Wouldn't the world be strange without green?" Yes, this is what I gloriously blurted out not ten seconds after my last comment.

"...is this another joke about my hair?" He rolled his peridot eyes and looked at me skeptically.

"No, I mean...what would it be like if the green left the grass on the other side?"

"It wouldn't be colorful, now would it?"

"Exactly my point," I spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"Then I would plant, like...a tree and leave."

"Why?"

"So the tree could grow and bring back the color."

I couldn't help but giggle at this, the simple fact that I, May Maple and my rather arrogant rival were talking about such simple, childish things.

It was my luck that I turned and caught his green-eyed gaze that made the butterflies flutter about again, the warmth flooding to my face.

I rapidly changed the subject. "My contests are sort of going up and down these days. It's like somedays I'm powerful or strong, kinda like a windshield..."

His eyes perked up curiously at my comparision.

"But sometimes I'm just a lucky bug, like I didn't exactly deserve any of it." I almost slapped my forehead at how stupid I sounded.

"That's how you're supposed to feel." His response surprised my greatly, so I decided to question further.

"Is that so, coming from the one who believes that his future is set of triumphant contests?"

"I meant that's how _you_'re supposed to feel," he snickered, barely dodging a smack in the arm from me.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

I sighed longingly. "I miss home."

"You have to admit Johto's got nice fields, and the weather's clear everyday."

"I guess so...well then, I miss Ash, Brock, and Max."

"That's something you've got to get used to. You have other friends..."

"You count as my friend?"

"Oh, I'm so hurt." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. And Harley...unless you..."

"_No, _Drew, I certainly do not count Harley as my friend."

"Well then, you have me," he grinned. "Of course, I can't promise you that I'll always be there, I have a social life, unlike you."

"I have a social life! ...Solidad's my friend..."

He gave me an incredibly sarcastic look.

"What do you want me to say? That my pokemon and the grass on the ground are my best friends?"

"You just admitted it," he pointed out, laughing.

I stifled a groan at him always getting the best of me, and attempted to shift in a more comfortable position when my hand brushed against his.

It was honestly a very small, subtle brush...

That had me turn three different shades of read and my heart throbbing miles per hour.

He didn't notice at all, which made me feel very idiotic. "Why are you here at the park, anyway?" he questioned.

"Cloud watching," I answered simply.

"...cloud watching is your past time? And you're what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

"You can never be too old for cloud watching," I argued childishly with a stuck-up tone.

"I swear, you're so simplistic."

"Maybe that's a good thing, since I'm so in love with the sky."

"And why?"

"Because it's amazing, and at night, all the stars remind me of the folks back at home."

"Cheesy," he coughed not very subtly.

I stayed silent.

"Okay, fine, not really," he admitted. "I wouldn't know though, I've honestly never missed my mother or my other friends back home, or travelling somewhere else."

"You've never missed your mother?"

Surprisingly, he blushed. "A little."

"Right," I snickered.

"But you know how sometimes the stars don't shine, when you're in the city? That kind of scares me, like everyone just forgot me and flickered out..."

"...your friends aren't stars, May."

"I know that!" I replied incredulously. "Do you think I'm stupid?...Don't answer that. I feel like that because I have an overactive imagination," I explained, although really I felt like I was just spilling whatever crap decided to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, but that's stupid. How would they forget you? If anyone's forgetting, it's going to be you, since you're the one that's away from them." He used valid logic, which somewhat cheered me up and brought me down at the same time.

"What are we even talking about?" I suddenly blurted out.

"...Home...I think..." I almost laughed at his fail.

"Fail."

I felt a grin stretch onto my face as I held his gaze, him being obviously irritated at me.

"That's old, may. You can do better than that."

"I can't," I admitted truthfully. "The only thing I can do is become, viola, the Top Coordinater!" I declared, pulling out the old childish catchphrase I used to yell out when I was eleven.

"That's like saying you're chasing honey but you haven't even gone past the hive, yet," he said, glaring at me skeptically.

"Well, I can dream, can't I?" I muttered, twiddling my fingers in a tiny bit of shame.

Another long silence ensued.

"Wow, it's already seven thirty," he mused, checking his pokedxex.

"Uhm..it's-it's not that late! I mean-er-" In the midst of my hopeless stuttering Drew began to snicker.

"If you want me to stay, just say so," he muttered with an amused look.

"It's not like that, I'm gonna get bored!"

"Sure..."

Wow. That was really close.

I wasn't used to guys that weren't completely dense, unlike a certain one of my traveling partners I traveled with a year ago.

But there was a scary feeling I got when he was about to leave.

Why was I so attatched to him?

For the next half an hour, we laughed and talked, and maybe even bickered a little bit more, and with every laugh I heard I felt warmer and happier, even when the temperature had been dropping steadily the whole evening.

But then, something completely unexpected happened.

He took my hand in his.

Whoa...

Whoa.

Whoa.

My heart rate accelerated into a pace that I didn't find healthy nor comfortable.

I mean, this was a good thing right? I hoped it was.

My eyes widened when I felt his gaze boring holes through my head. Cursing myself under my breath, I slowly turned my head...

And nothing happened. He was looking up at the sky.

Well, what did I expect? Some kind of cliche' kiss?

Yeah, right.

"You know, wouldn't it be nice if..." Drew trailed off, and I instantly felt the vibes he was sending me.

"If we could stay like this forever?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and gazed up at the stars, with a broad smile that should leave my face hurting for hours, watching beautifly flutter about.

Holding hands would be good enough for now.

* * *

><p><em>Backyard of butterflies, surrounded me!<br>I fell in love with you...  
><em>_like bees to honey._

_And if I reached for your hand for the rest of my life... _


End file.
